


Moon Dance

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena just wanted to witness the flowers bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually some old work I did based on the words of the day.

There was pink in the surrounding area. Such an unnatural color to see besides the indigenous flowers around the grassy fields yet it was there. It was there in the area and even if one were to move they would still see that gnomic yet natural sight. The sight of the sun moving down close to the horizon, leaving the sky with a pink and orange color blending together as the clouds were a mix of grey and purple blend. As the sun closed in on the horizon there were white dots that shone light appearing throughout that pink sky that was slowly turning a dark purple. More shining dots appeared at the arrival of that purple but were starting to fade as a yellow circular orb started to rise in the sky. In that orbs wake the sky turned blue.

‘Looks like it is time.’ A girl with a darker shade of blue compared to the sky thought as she walked around the grassy field area looking at the flowers. She had been waiting to witness this moment but didn’t want her ‘acquaintance’ to be nearby. She had decided to come to this place early in order to avoid him. That pesky botanical nerd with his knowledge of flowers would really hold this against her if he even saw her here. Especially after she told him she wasn’t interested.

‘I did say no because flowers just seem to be ‘girly’. Hmph, why do they even relate all girls to liking flowers?’ The girl thought as she spotted a particular flower in the bushes. It was bigger compared to the others she saw.

‘According to that guy these flowers are… Selenatrapism was it? Ugh, they just grow in response to moonlight. Why do scientists have to use words for everything?’ The girl thought as she sat down next to the bush. She removed the backpack from her back and opened it. She then moved her right hand that felt for an item she was looking at until she felt the familiar texture and took a hold of it. There was a crackling sound as she took out a bag of sunflower seeds. In order to witness the flower bloom it was going to take some time so she had prepared herself with some snacks and with her cellphone to listen to music while she waited. She could also record the blooming process before that person came out. She placed the purple earplugs with a crescent moon insignia into her ears before browsing her phone’s music section until she decided to listen to a song most fitting for what was going on. Beethoven’s ‘Moonlight Sonata’. She wouldn’t really admit it to her best friend Yuzu but she really liked classical music. If that girl ever found out she would most likely hook Selena up to learning one of the instruments or even learning some ballet. She actually liked the idea of ballet. The way the ballet dancers would move their bodies so slowly to some classical music and sometimes even fast. Selena had tried to do the same thing she had seen on some videos and wow was moving a body that way intense. She really admired now what some ballet dancers would do just to get a movement right. Selena looked around the area. The flowers still had not bloomed yet or even gave a wilt to starting. She didn’t see anyone around her. She might as well try from the recent video she saw of a ballet dancer. She decided to replay ‘Moonlight Sonata’ and placed her phone in her red jacket’s side pocket. Selena took a deep breath and stood on her toes. According to some people you just have ‘to feel it and see where it takes you’ when it comes to dancing. Selena started to stretch her right leg behind her.

'Ah.' Serena thought as she felt the cramps from the unusual leg pose. Still it was minimal and didn’t bother her that much.

 _‘No pain, no gain!’_ as the old idiom would say. Selena started taking steps on her toes and was fully lost in the music. So lost that she failed to notice a pair of pink eyes eyeing her mischievously. Selena finally stopped when the music ended.

“Had a nice workout there?” A voice said. Selena’s green eyes widened as she recognized that voice. She turned to see her ‘acquaintance’ with a smirk on his face. Dang it!

“Yuri?” Selena asked. The boy still had that smirk as he took steps to approach her.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to see the flowers.” Yuri said rather amused.

“I came here to workout. Not for some botanical nerd to have some glee at seeing some pink flowers.” Selena lied. Yuri gave her a serious look.

“They are not just some pink flowers. They are…” Yuri was about to say.

“Selenatrapism. They only bloom when the moon comes out” Selena said.

“It’s Selenotropism. They only GROW in response to moonlight.” Yuri corrected her. Selena blushed embarrassed by his correction while Yuri smirked.

“I finished my workout so I am going home.” Selena lied. She really wanted to see those flowers but there was no way she was going to let Yuri know that. She picked up her bag and was about to head out.

“Going to miss seeing the…” Yuri said.

“I didn’t come here for that!” Selena said out loud to him. She was not going to leave with Yuri knowing that. Yuri just gave her a sly smile.

“Good night.” Yuri said. Selena was confused. Yuri was not one to let something go that quickly. He might just want to focus on those flowers and Selena was distracting him. Selena eyed the big flower and saw the petals were starting to bend a little. Selena then moved away. If she stayed longer Yuri might keep insisting she came for the flowers which she did but didn’t want him to know it was specifically for that. She stomped on her way home frustrated that purple haired boy had showed up. Yuri took out his smartphone and went to the videos section still smiling. He clicked on the play button to watch Selena’s small dance display.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus
> 
> Selena had just reached her home and was still upset at what happened.
> 
> "Did I really have to encounter that lout?" Serena said out loud. Well she knew it was possible from the beginning but he told her he would be in a different spot. As Selena flopped on her bed laying flat against it she heard a bing from her smartphone. Selena groaned as it was probably Yuzu sending her late night texts again but was surprised to see that it was from an unknown number. Spam mail maybe? Selena went to check the text and saw that it was a video and her eyes widened when she saw the text under it. 
> 
> “The moon dance brought enough for the flowers to bloom.” It said. Selena clicked on the video and saw a fast forward video of the flowers blooming.  
> \--------------------------------------------  
> Words of the day: Selenotropism, Lout, Gnomic, and Indigenous


End file.
